The Rest of the Story
by BrownSugarC
Summary: "There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved." Charles Morgan. And so the story continues on about Christopher LaSalle and Sonja Percy. Six months after she leaves 'Nola' a chance encounter unfolds the story of the rest of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1 - The Assignment

Chapter 1 - The Assignment

"Chris you got a few moments?" "Sure King". "What's going on with you? I saw your reaction to Sabastian this morning out in the field. That's not like you. We're a team. I'm trusting that you're remembering that. Sabastian is the one who realized where those drones were headed. He figured out the chemical compounds that led you guys to figure out the real target of those missiles."

"I don't know King. I apologized to Sabastian. You have to admit that he can get on your nerves when he goes around the 'pond to give you the details."

"Well Chris, I'm going to send you to a training seminar at Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling in two weeks. It's a ten week class focusing on interaction between the ATF, DEA, FBI and NCIS. You will get per diem, but you always have the choice to live in quarters on the installation. Maybe you can a take a few days to see the sites in D.C. while you are there and take in a few shows.

"Just great. Banished." I griped.

"What's that LaSalle" Tammy ask.

"King just banished me to D.C. for that argument with the nerdy one this morning".

"Come on LaSalle, that's not the first encountered that you have had in the past several weeks. I was beginning to wonder myself. What's going on? How are things in Alabama"?

"Tough. I have a high learning curve plus I have this gut feeling that the staff and Rachel are not telling me everything"

"Well, maybe you'll have a chance to see Percy while you're there. She must have found some great party spots by now."

"I thought Loretta said that she was out of the country. You know she would never tell you for how long.

"Let me dig around"

 **Two days later**

"Hey LaSalle. I was able to satellite phone Sonja early this morning. She is out of the country. She said that you could use her condo while you're in D.C. She had sent me a picture of the place. It's something else! She gave me all the details. Said that she would let the Concierge know that you are coming. I'll e-mail everything to you".

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Tammy".


	2. Chapter 2 - The Revelation

Chapter 2 - The Revelation

Percy condo was as impressive as Tammy had described it. Percy had not only got a big pay raise with her new job, she receives travel per diem for her many intercontinental assignments which was tax free.

As Sonja informed me, the Concierge was expecting me and as soon I showed her my ID gave me keys to the condo and a parking pass.

I was tired from the trip and only looked to see which bedroom would be mine before I opened my suitcase and got out the things that I would need to shower and shave. My clothes were hanging so I didn't have to worry about wrinkles. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The second night, I walked through the whole condo. Tammy was right, the condo was extraordinary. Two sides were all windows. You could look out and see D.C. in the distance. There were a lot of photos of people I guessed to be her family and even a couple of us at NCIS.

Most would not take Percy for the girly girl but I found out that they would be wrong. Beautiful, well elegant is what I would say about her bedroom. I don't think I had seen anything like it except in a magazine.

Here I found more photos of the team and surprisingly a number of just her and me. As I looked at them, I tried to remember the situation around where we were. There are several in the bar that I don't remember at all. I never noticed that smile just like that or the dimple in her chin. There were a couple with my arm around her. When did that happen and I wonder who took them? But most of all I noticed my own face. Unlike the last six months, I looked very happy. The joy in laughing with her was so apparent. Well, the next word that came to my mind was stupid. LaSalle what were you thinking I thought to myself. You just watched her walk away and said nothing.

I turned the light off and shut the door. This is going to be a long stretch. I could smell the residue of her perfume throughout the condo now. I checked my messages and then pulled out my assignment for class the next day. It was hard to concentrate. My heart realized suddenly that I missed Percy. No, I miss Sonja. I tossed and turned all night and finally got up about four to go downstairs and run on the treadmill. I was still unsettled and finally just decided to drive to the installation.

One of the most difficult days being a sworn officer has to be when you lose a team member. Unspoken among many is the ritual of writing a personal letter to a close loved one in case you don't return home alive. King gave me one for his daughter several years ago and then one for Rita just last year. Personally I could never write one. I called momma often before Katrina. Afterwards, I went into a dark hole for several years but started back up with the weekly calls again last year.

One night while working on a paper for the class, I realized that I needed red ink to correct the fifth rendition of the paper. I searched through Percy's desk. In the back of the center drawer I found an envelope with my name on it. There was no debate on whether I should open it. Since it had my name on it I did and there I found the "dread letter" from Sonja to me.

Dear Chris

If you are reading this letter, it means that Tammy has searched my desk for additional contact information for my family and found this envelope with your name on it.

This is my fourth attempt at trying to write this letter over several days. Tonight, reinforced with my favorite wine and music from Luther Vandross, I am going to do my best to actually get the task accomplished.

We both know that our relationship has been, well, odd. For months you picked at me trying to understand who I was. For months I ran from you when I thought you were trying to get too close. When Savannah died, I wanted to do more for you but was stymied at your pain and the way that you chose to deal with it. Melody certainly didn't help and when you lost Tucker, I saw a different agony. I did what I thought was best – to try to be your friend. That is all I wanted.

The day of that stupid hug I saw something different in your eyes. You scared me Chris. I had seen that look from you before. It was one day when we were talking about Savannah coming back into your life and I was sitting in the car waiting for you. I saw the joy in your face at her being in your life. I saw that same look the day you hugged me. I was not ready for the hug or the look in your eyes knowing what could be attached to it.

You know that I was angry with you after we stopped Hamilton. After all you did for me, my heart responded to this man who kept me safe and did what he needed to do to get me out of that stupid mess that I had made for myself.

After Romon I questioned every man. When I realized that he had cost some good law officers their lives and almost mine, I could only ask myself how could I have been so stupid. In you I found a kind, attentive man.

So that night as we departed for Pride's burned out bar, I thought I would take the chance to tell you how I felt. To my surprise, you shut me down. To be honest, it was more like a slap in the face. And now, while it still hurts me that I didn't have a chance to explore an actual relationship with you, I do want you to know that your kindness and friendship to me has meant the world to me. I could never have chosen a better, more dedicated partner and friend.

I am hoping that you were not there when the end of my life came. Even if you were, I am sure that you have done everything that you could have to have prevented my death so please don't blame yourself.

Luther recorded this cut entitled "If Only for One Night". I went back and listened to it again a little while ago. I put it on a flash drive and will enclose it in the envelope. I'm not sure if I could have penned a better series of words to tell you how I feel given how our relationship has panned out.

If Only For One Night

Let me hold you tight  
If only for one night  
Let me keep you near  
To ease away your fear  
It would be so nice  
If only for one night

I won't tell a soul  
No one has to know  
If you want to be totally discreet  
I'll be at your side  
If only for one night

Your eyes say things i never hear from you  
And my knees are shakin too  
But I'm willin to go thru  
I must be crazy  
Standin in this place  
But I'm feeling no disgrace

For asking

Let me hold you tight  
If only for one night  
Let me keep you near  
To ease away your fear  
It would be so nice  
If only for one night

I tell you what i need is  
One night, one night oh (and oh, oh)  
What I need is  
One night, one night  
Of your love, of you love, of your lovin ooh 

I'm asking

Let me take you home  
To keep you safe and warm  
Till the early dawn  
Warms up to the sun  
It would be so nice if only for one night

If only for one night  
If only for one night  
If only for one night, night, night, yeah one night  
If only for one, night

I want to wish you all the happiness in the world. And since I couldn't be her, I trust that you will someday find the woman of your dreams. The woman who can help you fulfill your deepest ambitions and bare you children and maintain a house of joy.

I will never forget you Christopher LaSalle. **Never.**

I never knew. Well I think that I didn't really want to know. The day that Sonja and King got on that tug was the day that I was finally confronted with how much I cared about her. I objected to her getting on that boat because deep inside my being I knew was a great possibility that she wouldn't be coming back alive.

That night I put down a few too many drinks as I recounted my many months working with her. Dedicated, hard headed, stubborn, aggravating and closed minded are some of the first descriptive words that would come to one's mind about Sonja Percy. But as I sat stewing over my beer the thought of friend, sister, comforter, and tough gal were what I wanted to believe, but the word lover kept coming to mind too. I sat there and realized that somewhere in time this firecracker had found pieces of my heart that were open to her uniqueness. When I wasn't looking she had inserted herself into my hopes and dreams and current reality. Shit, I had fallen in love with Sonja Percy.

Well, now I know and have the opportunity to think about what I want to do next. Since she will not return until after I am gone I'll have time to think about what I might want to do. A long distance relationship? Woah Christopher, you don't even know if she still feels this way about you.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Home

Chapter 3 – Welcome Home

The second week that I was there I got tap on my shoulder while in the classroom asking me to go to the 'ROOM' for a secure call. There was Sonja on the screen. "Hey I wanted to give you a heads up that I'm flying in tomorrow. Can you pick me up at the airport?" "Sure" I replied then signed off after she gave me her flight information.

The rest of the day was lost to me. I had not expected to see Sonja face to face. Now what would I do? I had read her letter of confession to me and saw the many photos, some with comments about her feelings for me. Now faced with the reality of seeing her again, I had to admit that I had had those same feelings for some time.

I thought about how I could make her homecoming special. Could I just ignore what I know and see what she says/does or should I jump out there and broach the subject when she gets back in country while we still have time to learn about each other in a romantic way or for me to find new lodging for the rest of the training?

I felt like a silly little school boy as I sat waiting for Percy's plane to arrive at the gate. I'm hoping she's in the front of the line when she comes through customs. She'll have to retrieve her weapon then her bags.

I have known her long enough to realize that she was holding back when I caught her eye. While it was obvious that she was happy to see me, there was a vein of shyness in her eyes. She asked a thousand questions once she gave me that bro hug. We quickly locked stepped and headed to the baggage claim area. By the time the belt started moving, we had managed to come to a pregnant pause in the conversation.

Ever thankful for electronics, I pushed the OnStar button, provided the address and proceeded through the exit and back onto the beltway. I asked Sonja what she wanted to do for dinner. "Let's just stop and get take out. There is a nice restaurant right around the corner from the condo." She replied.

I had discovered the china and other pretty things that women have and sat the table the night before. I had to call momma about the glasses and silver wear. It was intimate setting. I remembered her favorite wine and put it in the holder to chill as she took a quick shower.

Near the end of dinner I excused myself to get up to change the music. "What's wrong with that song?" Sonja asked. "Oh, I just found another one that might be more fitting for the moment". I clicked on the song by Luther Vandross, 'If Only for One Night'. Sonja stopped dead in place. She looked at me with this horror look on her face and then dropped her fork.

"Yes, Sonja" I said. "I found the letter. It was an accident. I was looking for a red pen in your desk drawer and found the envelope with my name on it. You know me - I was going to open it with my own name on it."

I looked at Sonja and saw the shocked look move to panic and then to embarrassment. I got up and went over to her seat and pulled her out of her chair. Placing my hand under her chin I said "Sonja, it's never wrong to tell someone that you care about them. There is not one thing in your letter that I couldn't have said to you myself. I knew long ago that I had feelings for you."

"We finally talked it out walking through the cemetery. I knew you still weren't happy but then our attention was called elsewhere. I have known since that day you came in late from the interview that I had fit into the equation of your decision to leave New Orleans. I have tried to talk to you many times of the 'why not'. Was the decision wrong to not see where a relationship could go? In general, no. Was it wrong for Christopher LaSalle? Well I have questioned that several times over the past six months."

"I'm not quite sure but every day it's looking like I made a mistake in letting you go away from me. I don't know who mopes more each day – me or Tammy. It took a month for me to get back into Tammy's good graces. She tried to pretend that she wasn't mad at me, but I saw the light in her eye dim when someone else asks where Agent Percy was and Tammy had to say that you had left."

"Tammy was trying her best to get into a dark hole even before she was kidnapped and tortured. King didn't know how quite to handle it but after her incident, he made her go into counseling and it seemed to help her deal with both the abduction and your loss in her life."

"I should have followed suit but I just manned up and withdrew to myself. King tried to talk to me too. He didn't realize how deep the pain was and the real cause. He gave me this training assignment to put some space between me being on the streets and trying to cope with whatever was going on. I allowed him to think that it was more about LaSalle Industries and he bought it, but it was all about you – well, actually me and my stupidity and pride."

"So now we both know how you feel about me so I guess that I need to confess to us both how I feel about you.

"I don't think that I need to say much. You knew it that day we hugged and knew that I was going to kiss you. You ran ever since. I was turned around after they almost blew up the levy. I saw King go into a dark place and it shook my own confidence. Trying to deal with the replacement and watching King move further into the rabbit hole pushed me even more off of my own game."

"As you began to pull away from us, I became concerned. You don't know that I found out that you were lying that night when I asked you out for dinner the night when Sabastian and I took the treasure to NOPD. Tammy told me the next day what she had done that night. I was hurt that you felt that you had to lie

When you finally admitted that you had a chance with the FBI, I knew that was the end of it. There was no need to even try to talk to you about your decision even though it was gnawing at me that part of the problem was me. Even now I want nothing more than to pull you into my arms and tell you how I feel."

"Let's just dance a few minutes and enjoy our reunion. I have homework to do and I know the jet lag must be getting to you.

We did the dishes together and I gave Percy one last goodnight hug and watched as she walked through the door to her room. How I so wish I could follow her. We had exchanged a lot of information tonight. I know her well enough to see she is not dealing with it well. At least she didn't tell me to get out I think as I pick up the pen and paper and made some notes.

Sonja was dressed and gone when I got up. Well, I see somethings about Percy had not changed. She's run away again. I sigh to myself and take a long hot shower. This is going to be a long stretch I think. The day drug by. I was not looking forward to facing Sonja tonight.

I waited until I got into my rental to check my phone messages. There was a text from Percy. "How about dinner and dancing tonight? I found a new bar the first week I was here. They serve vegan food and Iowa steaks. Whew! I let out the breath that I had been holding in all day. "Sounds great" I replied. "I should be at the condo in about 25 minutes."

I remembered seeing a guy selling flowers on the street by the subway entrance. I swung by the few block and picked up a bunch of yellow roses, Percy's favorite.

Sonja was surprised to see the flowers and even more surprised that I remember that they were her favorites. We had a great night out. The music was good and the crowd was small since it was only Thursday night. After Percy's fourth yawn, I suggested that we go back to the condo. Jet lag had caught up with her again.

"Good night Sundance" she said over her shoulder as she went through her bedroom door. I looked like a hound dog at the closed door wishing to the utmost that I was on the other side of it. I didn't sleep well. All I could wonder is what Sonja might be wearing in that bed. Oh, well. Sleep finally did come. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4 - Crossing the Magic Line

Chapter 4 - Crossing the Magic Line

Friday was here. I was trying to find a decent restaurant to take Sonja to. Speaking of the newest angel in my life, my phone rings. "Hey Sonja. What's up?" "I thought that I would swing by and pick you up." "Okay" "What time will you be released?" she asked. "Probably around 1500. We'll be at the ranger after lunch."

Sonja arrived dressed like a fashion model. "Look at you!" I said. "Just a little something I picked up on my last trip to New York City." Sonja surprised me as she took my hand as she drove back to the condo. For some reason she hung back when we got there and I ended up unlocking the door. The most wonderful smells enveloped me. I looked at her with surprise since I knew that Sonja doesn't eat my food.

"You have a wonderful mother Chris but you already know that. She gave me the recipes for your favorite dishes. So why don't you go catch a shower then when you're dressed, open the package on your bed."

I really wanted to rush through the shower but the water felt so good that I didn't want to get out of it. I shaved and got dressed again and was heading for the door when I remembered the package. I opened it and found a black negligee, a garter belt with fishnet hose, black stilettos and a box of condoms. So this is how Sonja had decided to tell me that she was ready to give herself to me. I tried to wipe the grin off my face to no avail.

When I opened the door, I saw that Sonja had pulled the drapes, turned off the lights and had lit candles all over the condo. Bonnie Raitt was playing. I walked up to Sonja and pulled her into an embrace. "That was quite a gift" I whispered in her ear and then I nibbled on her neck. "Well I think you'll like them better when I get them on." She said seductively.

The food was prepared well. I really was hungry. I had been planning to go back to the restaurant that had the great Iowa beef but this was just fine.

Dessert was a strawberry pie with whip cream. I saved some of mine and as I stripped off Sonja's clothes place cream on some erogenous spots on both her body and my own.

There was no rush to leave Sonja's bed. The next day we finally got up about noon and after showering together ended up right back in the bed.

After we got up the second time, Sonja put on my gift. How she walked in those shoes is beyond me!

We ate leftovers from earlier in the week for dinner then watched another movie or should I say tried to watch a movie. Between the kissing and licking, I'm not sure what was going on on the television screen but I was certainly entertained.

Early Sunday afternoon I took Sonja to a miniature golf park. She had never golfed before and struggled with much comic relief to get the ball into the cup. It was the first time in a long while that I had seen her laugh so much.

We came back to the condo after stopping for burgers. We made slow, deliberate love that night. I found myself trying to figure out how I could ever leave this woman again.

Unsettled, I got up and went out onto the balcony. While I never turned around, I could feel Sonja's eyes on me. At one time, I heard her bump into some furniture but I remained focus on my thoughts.

When I came in from the outside, I eased myself back into the bed with her again. I knew as soon as I reached for her that she was also awake. She remained silent.

"You know Sonja, I don't know if I can do this." "Do what Chris?" Sonja asks. "Leave you." Silence. "I mean leave you forever" "What does that mean?" "Sonja I have loved you for a long while. I suffered quietly the first few weeks after you left. I made myself a promise that I shouldn't have. I told myself if I ever 'found you' again that I wouldn't let you go.

So here I am now here with you remembering my promise to myself." I pulled her closer to me if that was possible. We dozed off only to be rudely awakened by the alarm just a few hours later.

When I came back from taking a shower in the guest bedroom, I found Sonja fully dressed and ready to depart. "It's going to be a long day" Sonja said. "Well it has really been a long day already because I didn't get much sleep." I said.

"Look Sonja, I wasn't being negative. I saw a comment once by Charles Morgan who said 'There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved.' It's just that I am really taken aback Sonja. I had no idea that it could physically hurt to love someone when they were still alive. Gregorio was so right about us. We are like a machine, each one contributing parts to the intended mission but need each other to work effectively.

I kissed her goodbye and watched the door close then gathered up my own materials and left for my class.

Sonja arrived home that night about an hour after me. She threw her keys onto the counter and then came over and parked herself onto my lap. We sat there for about fifteen minutes without saying a word. Finally Sonja spoke quietly. "Chris, I want you to know that I love you too. I know why I left 'Nola. I love this job. I love living in D. C. but I miss you terribly. I want to make the most of this time that we have together."

Sonja had shopped when she first got back into country so she had plenty of food to eat. I went and got some New York styled pizza from around the corner. After we ate, I joined Sonja at the sink and dried the dishes as she washed. I retreated into the guest room to work on my overnight assignment.

I came out about 9:30 to find Sonja dressed for bed reading in the living room.

"How's it going?" she asked. "Slow. I needed a break. I have at least one more hour of work to do."

"Well, I'll meet you in the boudoir" Sonja says with laughter in her voice.

She had fallen asleep by the time that I got to bed. She murmured something as she turned to me and quickly started breathing quietly into sleep.

A more cheery Sonja greeted me the next morning. She asked me if I wanted to join her in the shower. "Well, I would like to I replied but that's like lighting a fuse." "I took care of that" she said. "I sat the alarm 30 minutes early." "I like you're thinking girl" and literally jumped out of the bed to join her


	5. Chapter 5 -The Statesman

Chapter 5 - The Statesman

I had an idea and I was hoping that someone older and wiser might be able to help me. My thoughts came to that Dr. Mallard at NCIS. We were scheduled to visit the NCIS Headquarters in two days.

I looked up Dr. Mallard's resume and I had a hope that he could give me some insight on where I found myself. Dr. Mallard was open to visiting with me. It worked out doubly well since Sonja had told me that she had a late night overseas phone conference call scheduled.

Dr. Mallard met me at the door of the morgue. We drove a few blocks to the area surrounding the British Embassy. "I thought I would treat you to my food Mr. Lasalle. Have you ever been to the United Kingdom or Scotland? Like Americans, we have a wide variety of regions and regional food. We are going to a Scottish restaurant tonight. I must have known the menu of every pub surrounding the University of Edinburg when I was going to school there."

"Ducky", as he told me to call him, suggested some great dishes. I settled on the Baud bree soup for an appetizer, Scotch pie, hadn't eaten venison fixed this way before and neeps, an interesting vegetable. I chased the food down with Scotch ale which I understand is hard to get in the United States.

As the waitress came and took our dishes away, Ducky turned in his chair and directly addressed me. " So Mr. LaSalle, tell me how can I help you?" I quickly gave him an overview of the love relationship between Sonja and me. Initially I never let him know that it involved a co-worker, however, as he began to target questions to me, I realized that I had to come clean.

Now with a complete picture of the situation, he was able to quiz me forcing/allowing me to answer/respond to my own questions and concerns. Dr. Mallard confirmed my crises. He gave me a lot to think about. I thanked him for his time but left heavy in thought.

I didn't sleep any better and greeted Sonja when she opened the bedroom door. "What are you doing still awake she" asked. "It's almost two in the morning." "Got a lot on my mind love." I pulled her into my arms when she got into the bed and finally felt relaxed enough to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Decision

Chapter 6 – Decision Made

Percy and I moved into a rhythm so quickly that it was spooky. The mirrored speech returned. We didn't even bother getting dressed on Saturdays. We just lounged around all day on the deck or stayed in the bed, snuggling and watching movies but mostly making love.

Sonja had put her boss off working on her new assignment saying that she thought she need to work a little more on her Arabic before she went 'under' with her next assignment.

Sonja had a 'demand appearance' at the agency Saturday evening. I was her plus one and I should add her 'blindsided' plus one. I didn't know one other person in the room. We had been there about an hour when I went back to the cash bar to get us fresh drinks. I looked back to smile at her and saw a man approach her. No big deal. Then he bent down to kiss her. I have to admit that she looked a little shocked and seemed to attempt to wrestle from his hold on her. The smile on his face soon disappeared and I saw Sonja take a step back. I had some difficulty getting back to her but managed to cut a few people off making my way back to the other side of the room.

"What's up baby?" I said as I grabbed her hand. "Do you need another drink?" "Uh, Uh, Chris, uh, this is Mark Johnson" Sonja stutters out. "He uh, uh, works in the cubicle a few feet from mine." "Hello, Mark, I'm Special Agent Christopher LaSalle" I say as I extend him my hand. "Oh by the way Sonja, Tammy says hello." Sonja gives me this silly look not quite catching on. "Mark this is my, my, uh, Chris what can I call you that can pass public scrutiny?" "Why not just say 'beau'." "That kind of seems outdated nowadays, Chris." "Well that's what they would call me in Alabama unless you want me to go there with a more accurate description." "Well, let's just leave it there." She says.

"So Chris you're in the business too?" "Yeah about fifteen years. I was a police officer before I came over to the Feds." And your other job dearie?" "Other job?" "Chris is so modest. He owns LaSalle Oil, perhaps you have heard of it?" The shocked look his face was worth the bomb that Sonja dropped and it took everything I had not to fall down laughing. "Well, that's something. Sonja here gave us the impression that she was riding solo." Johnson stated somewhat arrogantly.

"She might have been when she first came, but I had to chase her half way across the country to convince her that she really needed to give me a try. Every day that I'm here we're growing a stronger relationship off of the friendship and trust and concern that we have had since we met on our first assignment together. She saved my life so many times that I can't count. Her kindness to me when I suffered two deep personal losses opened my heart to her. One cannot measure the level of compassion she has shown to me." Then I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Excuse us Mark, I think I'll take my lady out for a spin on the dance floor."

"Thank you Chris. He has hit on me since the first day I came to the office. Thought he had a chance but I don't do pretty boys. He just got back into country yesterday and I guess he thought he deserved a special welcome home greeting."

We danced the night away. I was really glad that night that momma made me take ballroom dancing with my sister. I impressed the hell out of Ms. Percy with my moves.

We had a three day weekend at the end of the next week and decided to go on a romantic retreat. Sonja would have had a fit if she knew how much the lodging cost at the Inn at Perry Cabin. In the end my secretary got them to lower the rate after she promise to mention the trip in the company newsletter next month.

We put our suit cases into Sonja's car when she left that morning and she picked me up from class that afternoon. I got bold and took the train into the campus on a payday Friday. I must have been nuts. Everyone else knew where they were going. I could only hope I took the right turns in the train station with the abundance of people rushing to work..

The traffic out of the city that evening was a nightmare but we finally got to a stretch where we were doing the actual speed limit. The Inn was just as cozy as the website stated. We walked around the grounds hand in hand for an hour then went down for the early, less formal dinner seating.

When we came back, we took a joint shower and headed to bed. Sonja's phone rang early in morning and inspite of her catching it nearly on the first ring, it woke me up. I watched her as she paced on the balcony and observed her facial expression turn to dread. I asked her if everything was alright. She said "no, one of our informants has fallen off the radar in Singapore and they were worried. However, there was nothing she could do from this side of the world but worry.

We had breakfast in our room and sat down on the sofa.

"So do you want to talk about it?" "I told you Chris, there's nothing I can do about it here" "No Sonja, I'm asking about what has kept you awake the past two nights" "Oh" she replied quietly. I'm just watching the days go by faster and faster. Your time here is half over. I am already dreading your leaving. Your being in D.C. caught me off guard. Your coming back into my life with this intensity has given me both a lot to think about and a lot to fret about.

I was hoping to forget you Chris. I knew I loved you and moved to distance myself from you when I realized that there would be 'no us'. But you, I mean we, are here in this moment in time. I don't want to hurt you or myself, but I don't see a way out of this."

Sonja had made it clear that she was not leaving her job. She loved the intrigue. She loved working with Interpol, M I6, the French and the Germans. She loved the games with the Russians even though they scared the hell out of her. So with all the cards on the table, it appeared that it was up to me. Would I keep my promise to myself, would I try at a long distance relationship or would I just walk away and start over?

"Well, I guess our minds think alike Sonja because I thought about it too. Remember Loretta's friend at NCIS, Dr. Mallard?" "Yes" "I had dinner with him last week when you had that late night overseas call. He's lived a long life. He lost a love of his own. He gave me a lot to think about as I told him where I find myself in this thing we are developing. He never told me what to do but I could see in his face and hear in his voice that regretted loss of his great love. I didn't have to think about it very long to realize that I wasn't going to have that same type of pain in my life. So I made a decision. I will relocate here to be with you and love you until the end of time."

Unable to speak at the moment, Sonja just got up and came and sat down in my lap and cried until there were no more tears." I don't know how I could have held her any tighter. It was like a dark cloud had left from over my head

However, my decision and confession left another matter. How to tell King that I would be leaving NCIS. I decided not to dwell on that now. I just wanted to enjoy these days with my lady and continue to build loving memories that we could look back upon in the years to come.


	7. Chapter 7 - Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 7 - Home, Sweet, Home

The fifth weekend I had to go to Alabama. I asked Sonja to come with me. She looked at me kind of funny. "Aren't you going to be working?" "Well, yeah" I responded "but I thought it would give you a chance to meet Momma." Then her eyes got big. "You're mother?! Are we that far in this thing that I should meet your mother?" "You know what they say, there's no time like the present, plus you already bonded over my dinner didn't you?" Chris, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." "You'll be fine and anyway I already told her that you were coming." Sonja rolled her eyes at me and walked toward her bedroom. "You can run but you can't hide Sonja Percy." I said after her.

I gave her some space for a couple of hours then went into the bedroom only to find her asleep still in her work clothes. I spooned in behind her and quickly fell asleep myself.

I woke up hearing the shower and joined her to her seemingly dismay. Fortunately my charm won her over and I had to make her leave the bed an hour later so I wouldn't miss my connecting train to the base.

It was almost ten that night before I heard her come through the door. I would never tell her that I was getting worried. I asked her if she would like to take a bubble bath and let the tension out. After I drew her bath, I went into the other bedroom to call Rachel to discuss what we would be doing for the weekend. Sonja came to the door and did the cut at the throat sign.

"I thought that you would never get off that phone LaSalle. Now that you have me all relaxed, what are you going to do?" I didn't need to hear another word.

I had an examination on Friday and then went to the range with the rest of the class. Percy drove over in time to fire with me. One of the guys got to flapping his jaws and Percy ended up fleecing him for almost $300. He had no idea she was a crack shot.

We took a car service to the airport leaving her car in my lot. I couldn't believe that the first officer was a classmate of mine from 'Bama. The airline always alerts the crew when there are air marshals or other armed officers on board, so when he saw my name he was looking for me to board and invited Percy and I to view the cockpit.

My secretary had booked us First Class. Sonja put the armrest up and parked herself as close to me as she could get. I warned her to keep her hands to herself which she managed to do until she got into the limo after we landed. Things kind of got out of hand and Rachel with her ever efficient self, opened the door and got an eye full before Sonja and I got ourselves put back together.

I took Sonja to meet momma. I felt like the odd man out with the two of them as they quickly bonded with a lot of woman talk leaving me on the sidelines. Momma cooked my favorite bird for dinner. Sonja had never had pheasant before. It did fit into her diet palatte. She loved the greens. I didn't tell her that there was lot of pork in them.

After dinner, we walked down to the island where Cade and I had spent so much time as kids. She asked me if it hurt me being back here. "Why would you ask that?" "You must have brought the mermaid here didn't you?" "Yes, I did, but that seems like another lifetime ago."

"I wanted to bring you here because this is where Cade and I dreamed. I wanted to see the world and got as far as New Orleans. You're part of that dream Sonja. You do realize that I love you more than any woman I have ever known don't you?" She gasped and stayed silent for a long while. "That's a big word to use Christopher." Her saying my given name still makes my heart flutter. She took a step closer to me and I pulled her to me and put my arms around her. "I mean it Sonja. I have for a while. I could say that I was wounded when you left but it was a self-inflicted wound. I should have just told you how I felt about you and see where a relationship with you might go." I got quiet myself this time. My throat got dry and my mind got clouded.

"Come on dear, we need to get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow" she said. With that we turned and walked hand in hand in silence back up the hill.

We both hugged momma before we got back into the truck to go back to the farm.

When we got back to the room, we found that the maid had put candles into my bedroom. I lit them and when we came out our shower and sat down on the bed and I handed Sonja a box. Sonja I would be honored if you would be my wife. This wedding band belonged to my grandmother. I think that the marquise cut engagement ring will go well with it. I stuck the diamond on her finger and kissed her freely. We wrapped up into each other and went to sleep. I don't know when I had ever been that happy.


	8. Chapter 8 - What Now (Parting is not)

Chapter 8 - What Now (Parting is not sweet sorrow)

Well the decision was made. I asked King if I could talk to him at home Sunday afternoon when I got back into 'Nola. King started in on the training and I asked him if we could just wait until tomorrow to cover that issue.

King looked at me with a funny look. "So just what did you want to talk about Christopher?" "I don't know how to say this King. I'll just put it out there. "I'm leaving NCIS". Shocked. I felt so bad to say those words to him. He had been like a father to me.

"Leave Christopher? Are you really that pissed because I wanted you to get away and clear your head." I looked back at him with steeled determination. "I'm sorry King. This has nothing to do with you. It's about me and Sonja."

"Sonja? I don't understand." "We're engaged King. She refused to come back here so I had to make a decision. This job or my soul mate. I wanted to tell you King last week when I asked her to marry me. But I know me leaving would hurt you and I knew that I owed you too much.

I went home a couple of weeks ago and had a heart to heart with momma. The week before I went back to Alabama, I had a sit down conversation with Dr. Mallard. He didn't tell me what to do, but he helped me to lay out the facts, literally giving me a breadcrumb trail to this course of action. Momma didn't either but she had seen me and Sonja interacting and she knew the minute we both came to the house first time that she was special to me. Momma said it reminded her of the night my father asked her daddy if he could marry her. She said inspite of her own father's anger at him wanting to marry his seventeen year old daughter, all she saw was prince charming talking to her dad."

Sonja completes me King. She was there through the time with Savannah's death then with Tucker. She always had a kind word and pulled me out of my funky moods. You know that there was tension between us. First it was because I was pursuing her then it was because I realized that I couldn't be that close to her and do my job without compromising our safety and that of the team's. That's why I was so cranky and downright rude King. It was the pain of losing her. Actually letting her walk away. Then I had to deal with Tammy who blamed me just as much as you for Sonja leaving."

"We're going to get married. I had an interview last week for the Deputy Police Chief in Fairfax County. The board chair will be calling you later this week for an official reference but I already know that she and the Chief have talked to the Director. Fairfax County has one of the lowest crime rates in the D.C. There have been a lot of cross cultural issues due to staff members of the various embassies who live there.They were impressed with my experience living and working in a diverse city and my time as a detective.

Ever the professional King stood up and pulled me in to a man hug. Whatever makes you happy Christopher. You know that Linda left me. She left because she was afraid that I would get killed. You have found a woman who understands your commitment and the danger in your job. You're one lucky man. I realized a long time ago that the two of you shared a special chemistry that made you excellent partners."

"And oh, King" I said as turned back around, "I'll be needing a best man. I was wondering if you would be up for the job?" "Sure" he responded with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Marriage

Chapter 9 -The Marriage

Two weeks after I got back to New Orleans I flew to Atlanta for a weekend to meet Sonja, her sisters and her mother. Sonja was hunting for a wedding gown with a little more 'soul' in it.

I stood breathlessly waiting for her at the airport. I chuckled to myself as this little old lady bumped into me like I was a statue. Suddenly I heard Sonja's voice behind me. As I turned around the little old lady had stopped and then asked me if I had a smoke. It was Sonja. I never did see the real Sonja under all that stuff. I helped the old lady out of terminal into an awaiting limo. We laughed all the way to the hotel. By then Sonja had got the crap off her face and changed into the clothes from her carry on.

I thanked the porter for carrying our stuff up to the room then tipped him. Sonja took a running leap on to me and wrapping her legs around me as I walked us both to the bed. I can't believe how much I had missed her.

We really didn't want to get up, but we had to meet Sonja's people for dinner. Her momma wasn't still sure of Sonja's choice in this white boy from Alabama. While I thought she could have been warmer towards me, the sisters were loving the thought of finally having a brother even if he did have blue eyes.

Shop until you drop was their plan for the day. Sonja had coordinated with the store for a private showing. They all went on and on about the level of service they received. Of course they had no idea that when my secretary called to make the reservation for them that she arranged for the bill sent to Christopher LaSalle of LaSalle industries. Money talks. My soon to be wife will learn that someday.

Sonja rode with me to the airport early Monday morning as I caught my flight back to 'Nola. She would be departing later that day to somewhere. I held on to her tight and whispered for her to come back to me.

The wedding was six months later. We had looked at the Woodlawn and Frank Lloyd WrightPope Leighey House. Karen called them Tuesday after we got back from the weekend. The managers were delighted to host the wedding of the LaSalle oil magnet and squeezed us into a specially created 2 p.m. time slot between their normal morning and evening weddings.

Sonja looked breath taking. As I looked closely at the photos on the plane the next day, I was just stunned. The photographer caught every special moment, every look of love and the joy in our faces and those of our family and friends. I think my favorites were a time where the wind caught her veil and she tried to pull it back to herself and then when we jumped the broom.

Sonja had explained the African American tradition to me. I quietly listened to her that day but my mind was thinking of the conversation that I had had with Doc Wade about my marrying a black woman and raising black children Christopher" she said, "I know that Sonja has not been to the National African American History Museum in D.C. I would strongly suggest that the two of you go. You're going to witness some very painful events and interactions over the next three decades. You need to be able to wrap your head around the hurt that your loved ones will experience". I was hoping that she was just talking and that I would never see it, but my gut told me to listen and be prepared for the future.

The actual visit had indeed been painful. Sonja cried tears of sorrow from the beginning of our climb up the floors of the building through the horrors of slavery then Jim Crow and the lynchings through the triumphant pictures and displays of joyous celebrations and accomplishments of her people. I had no idea who Ralph Bunche even was but learned that there probably would still not be a homeland for the Jews if he had not developed the plan to create the new nation of Israel in the late 1940's.

Our honeymoon was sweet. We used my name for all the reservations and ticket purchases. Sonja said it was so freeing that she could walk around without having to look around over her shoulder all the time. People just addressed her as Mrs. LaSalle, the rich man's wife and she wasn't worried about a cover being blown.


	10. Chapter 10 - Looking Back

Chapter 10 - Looking Back

I'm trying to figure out where the time went. It's just a few hours until Emily's graduation. We named our daughter after Merrie Brody's sister. Evidentially Emily's love for science came naturally. Her interest for the field was strongly encouraged by our new family friend Dr. Mallard. We thought at first that she was jealous of her brother's own relationship with his godfather, but we later found out that the spark between the two to be woven around their mutual love for science which he discovered then nurtured.

I was not sure if her brother, 'Duck, Duck', was going to be able to make it. Jaxson ended up with a two day window from his last day at the Naval Academy until he had to report for 'jump school'.

Sonja wouldn't allow me to name Jaxson 'Donald' after Dr. Mallard but followed my lead in calling my new born son 'Duck Duck' honoring him. Dr. Mallard was thrilled at my tribute to him and having him be Jaxson's godfather. He was there for the baby dedication and annually sent a greeting on his birthday and gifts to both of the children at Christmas. After he retired he would just pop in to the delight of both of the children

A few days before Jaxson's 16th birthday, a letter arrived from the University of Edinburg. The letter informed my boy that he was the recipient of a scholarship for a summer session including room and board at the school. There was also an open ended airline ticket for British Airways enclosed. Sonja and I were just floored that even after his death that he was influencing his god son. And while Jaxson was excited to be able to travel abroad, he had no idea what this opportunity presented to him meant as he began to apply to Ivy League schools and the Academy.

Jaxson was built more like Cade than me. Broad shouldered and quick on his feet like his mother, he was a beast on the football field. Sonja was able to attend his team awards dinner his senior year in high school when he was named most valuable player and the top academic scholar. Jaxson was always concerned that he would be short like his parents, but momma knew he would be a six footer when he was only three. "He's built just like my brother " momma said. Watch him grown. And grow he did to 6'2" including five inches his sophomore year, leg pains and all.

Jaxson acquiesced and wore his uniform to the graduation ceremony for his proud Papa. He had a tough time at the academy. He wanted to be an astronaut which required him to have top grades and to attend flight school and get his wings. We had tried to impress on him how much more difficult the studies would be. Not only was he required to perform in the classroom, but found that the preparation outside of the classroom was just as intense. He will always be grateful to his mother for the time she spent with him at the rifle range when he was a teen. Even though he was surrounded by several young people coming directly from active duty with their own extensive weapon's training, he excelled with the long bore and as a result, the academy allowed him extra time on the range grooming him for the Olympic trials in two years.

Emily loved her grandmother being here all the time. It was so sweet watching momma braiding her hair when she was little and even some times when she played LaCross or volleyball in high school. Sonja missed Emily's junior prom. The three of us went shopping for her dress. Sonja was able to skype in and gave her input of the process. She outright axed the first dress choice saying it showed too much skin. The night before the dance, I called Emily into our bedroom and handed her a box with a necklace that Sonja had worn to her own prom. I fastened it on her neck the night of the dance as Sonja cried on the other end of the computer

Emily had gone to New Orleans between her junior and senior years in high school as a summer intern with Ms. Loretta. It appeared that she gained another grandmother. The two were as close as two peas in a pod. They skyped almost every weeknight after Emily finished her homework. Emily was headed for Brown for her undergrad work. While she was accepted at several schools, Brown seemed like the best choice for our socially shy daughter. Harvard med was on the horizons as she planned her future life.

Our children's success in the classroom had provided them with full academic scholarships including a free, high quality engineering based education at the Naval Academy

We ended up creating an endowed medical research chair at Howard University Medical School in honor of Henrietta Lacks and a second chair at Iowa State University in honor of Dr. George Washington Carver.

Henrietta Lacks was an African-American woman whose cancer cells are the source of the HeLa cell line, the first immortalized cell line and one of the most important cell lines in medical research. An immortalized cell line will reproduce indefinitely under specific conditions, and the HeLa cell line continues to be a source of invaluable medical data to the present day.

Carver who was the first black student at Iowa State did research at the Iowa Experiment Station. His work at the experiment station in plant pathology and mycology first gained him national recognition and respect as a botanist. Carver taught as the first black faculty member at Iowa State.

History cites Carver for single handedly saving agriculture in the South. Carver developed techniques to improve soils depleted by repeated plantings of cotton. Together with other agricultural experts, he urged farmers to restore nitrogen to their soils by practicing systematic crop rotation: alternating cotton crops with plantings of sweet potatoes or legumes (such as peanuts, soybeans and cowpeas).

To train farmers to successfully rotate and cultivate the new crops, Carver developed an agricultural extension program for Alabama that was similar to the one at Iowa State. To encourage better nutrition in the South, he widely distributed recipes using the alternative crops. I was so proud to be able to link my children's Alabama heritage to this great American. He invented over a hundred different uses for the cash crops of sweet potatoes and peanuts.

I will finally retire next year. I could have worked two more but since Sonja will be forced retired next year it didn't seem reasonable for one of us to keep on working while the other would be home. After all, we have all the money that we will ever need from the sale of LaSalle Industries.

Our life long plan was to work in D.C. After that Sonja agreed to retire to warmer waters in Alabama. I am so proud of my wife. Few know the depth of her work in trying to keep our nation safe. Shit, even I can't wrap my head around it. She has assured me over the years that even with all of the missed parent teacher conferences, plays, programs, graduations, parties, weddings and ball games that it was worth the sacrifice to her family.

Her absence forced me to be a more hands on father. I had no idea how much I would love being a dad. I can diaper with the best of them and sooth the biggest bump on the head with my own kisses. I can fix the wheel on a trike or a baby dolly's broken arm in a flash! Momma came to live with us during the school year. She absolutely hated D.C. summers and looked forward to going back to Alabama in the summer to be near the rivers and her favorite long leaf pine trees.

Two days after Emily's graduation, Momma, Sonja and I flew down to Alabama to scout land for our new home. There aren't a lot of hills in that part of 'Bama but there was a rise of land on the original farm that provided a view and a spot to catch a fine Alabama breeze. Sonja had plenty of time to pick the flooring, fabrics, fixtures, cabinets and wall colors with her extraordinary amount of time overseas. All I called for was a place for my boat to stay. The land still possessed plenty of game. Some of the ponds had fish that had been there for a generation. I looked forward to hunting with my son and grandchildren in the future.

Sonja and I retired a week apart. Her ceremony was quite small clouded in secrecy. Attendees had to have a clearance. They gave an exemption to her family members. Her mother, Emily and I were transported to the location in a black windowed limo. Jaxson thought he was a big wig since his military clearance allowed him to ride undeterred with his mother. It was good to see King and Isler again. Both had aged gracefully.

Sabastian, King, Tammy and their wives came to my ceremony. Loretta was unable to fly out but sent a lovely plant which eventually was planted at the new house.

The movers came the next week. It was hard to believe that we had lived in the house almost twenty years. Sonja had wanted to make sure that the kids attended public school. Jaxson was thrilled that he could walk to school every day like a big boy.

Six weeks later Sonja and I flew to Colorado. In all her traveling, she never traveled much in the United States. Seeing the historical sites that she had read about of the American frontier delighted her. I made too many trips to the candy factory in Breckenridge and had to add some miles to my running routine.

Home a few weeks later, we sat on the front porch watching the sun slowly fade away from sight. "So are you happy City Mouse?" I asked Sonja "Always when I'm with you Country Mouse". A little later as I stood up Sonja asked me "where you going Sundance?" I thought we could use some music" I replied.

I brought the I-pad back to the porch and I pushed the start icon and pulled her into my arms as Luther sang 'If Only for One Night'. I could have dazzled her with my dance steps, but instead chose just to stand there and to sway with her as Luther crooned on with me dreaming how the rest of our story might go on.

 _I didn't realize until I typed in these last few lines how sweet this story turned out. I am indebted to the characters/actors for inspiring me to pick my writing gift back up after letting it lie dormant for almost forty years. This is my eleventh story about Percy and LaSalle._

Thursday, May 31, 2018 Page 4 of 4


End file.
